Danshi Koukousei de Urekko Light Novel Sakka wo Shiteiru Keredo, Toshishita no Classmate de Seiyuu no Onna no Ko ni Kubi wo Shimerareteiru.
Danshi Koukousei de Urekko Light Novel Sakka wo Shiteiru Keredo, Toshishita no Classmate de Seiyuu no Onna no Ko ni Kubi wo Shimerareteiru. (I'm a High School Boy and a Bestselling Light Novel author, strangled by my female classmate who is my junior and a voice actress), là một bộ light novel được viết bởi Keiichi Sigsawa, tác giả của Kino no Tabi và được minh họa bởi Kouhaku Kuroboshi. Hiện tại thì bộ truyện đã được xuất bản ba tập. Bản dịch được thực hiện từ bản dịch tiếng Anh do siêu nhân Teh Ping thực hiện. Nội dung Tôi là một học sinh trung học, người vừa trở thành một tác gia sau khi khởi nghiệp tại Dengeki Bunko. Sau khi tạm nghỉ học một năm để viết tác phẩm của mình, tôi chuyển đến một ngôi trường trung học khác để tiếp tục học, và gặp được một cô gái có tên gọi là Eri Nitadori trong trường, một nữ diễn viên lồng tiếng mới vào nghề được trao cho vai diễn một nhân vật trong phiên bản anime ăn theo tác phẩm của tôi. Trong trường, chúng tôi coi nghề nghiệp của mình là một điều bí mật. Tuy nhiên, Nitadori thì lại rất là được nhiều người ưa thích trong lớp, và tôi thì lại là một kẻ cô độc...cơ hội duy nhất mà chúng tôi có thể nói chuyện với nhau là khi đi chuyến tàu Limited Express cùng nhau mỗi thứ Sáu hàng tuần, ngồi cạnh nhau trên đường đến buổi After Recording của bộ anime ấy. Để hoàn thiện kĩ năng của mình, cô ấy đã hỏi tôi những câu hỏi về nghề nghiệp đó. Trong khi tôi trả lời những câu hỏi về quá trình thực hiện—làm sao mà mọi chuyện lại trở thành như thế này cơ chứ. Đó là những điều cuối cùng mà tôi còn nhớ được trước khi bất tỉnh, và là câu chuyện về trải nghiệm cận chết của mình. Thông Tin Tác Phẩm *'Thể Loại:' School Life *'Tựa Gốc:' 男子高校生で売れっ子ライトノベル作家をしているけれど、年下のクラスメイトで声優の女の子に首を絞められている。 *'Tựa Gốc(Romaji):' Danshi Koukousei de Urekko Light Novel Sakka wo Shiteiru Keredo, Toshishita no Classmate de Seiyuu no Onna no Ko ni Kubi wo Shimerareteiru. *'Tựa Dịch:' Tôi là một Nam Sinh Trung Học và là một tác gia Light Novel Bán Chạy, bị siết cổ bởi một nữ bạn học, người mà lại là đàn em của mình và cũng là một nữ diễn viên lồng tiếng. *'Tác Giả:' Keiichi Sigsawa *'Minh Họa:' Kōhaku Kuroboshi *'Nhà Xuất Bản:' Dengeki Bunko *'Tình Trang:' Đang được xuất bản *'Số Lượng Tập Đã Được Xuất Bản:' 3 Lịch sử cập nhật *2015 **Ngày 5 tháng 3: Khởi động teaser + hoàn tất Lời Mở Đầu Tác phẩm Danshi Koukousei de Urekko Light Novel Sakka wo Shiteiru Keredo, Toshishita no Classmate de Seiyuu no Onna no Ko ni Kubi wo Shimerareteiru. của tác giả Keiichi Sigsawa Nhân sự DarKraD Các tập đã xuất bản *Danshi Koukousei de Urekko Light Novel Sakka wo Shiteiru Keredo, Toshishita no Classmate de Seiyuu no Onna no Ko ni Kubi wo Shimerareteiru. I Time to Play (First Part) (10 Tháng Một, 2014 ISBN 978-4048662734) *Danshi Koukousei de Urekko Light Novel Sakka wo Shiteiru Keredo, Toshishita no Classmate de Seiyuu no Onna no Ko ni Kubi wo Shimerareteiru. II Time to Play (Second Part) (10 Tháng Ba, 2014 ISBN 978-4048663847) *Danshi Koukousei de Urekko Light Novel Sakka wo Shiteiru Keredo, Toshishita no Classmate de Seiyuu no Onna no Ko ni Kubi wo Shimerareteiru. III Time to Pray (10 Tháng 6, 2014 ISBN 978-4048666473) Category:Teaser Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:School Life Category:Shounen Category:Slice of life Category:Danshi Koukousei de Urekko Light Novel Sakka wo Shiteiru Keredo, Toshishita no Classmate de Seiyuu no Onna no Ko ni Kubi wo Shimerareteiru.